1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle door locking system for precluding a pair of doors of a vehicle from being opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, door locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art door locks include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,533; 4,330,147; 5,378,095; 4,979,769; 5,419,165; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,551.
In these respects, the vehicle door locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding a pair of doors of a vehicle from being opened.